<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ms. Danvers by Nova_Gibbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979109">Ms. Danvers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs'>Nova_Gibbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SongFics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Son of Batman (2014), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, F/M, Parent Damian Wayne, Protective Alex Danvers, Song: Ms. Jackson (OutKast), Young Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Ms. Jackson (OutKast)<br/>Damian is dating Kiara Danvers who is Alex Daughter. Alex has always hated Damian. Kiara is pregnant with Damian baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Kiara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SongFics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ms. Danvers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne stands in front of his and his girlfriend's house. That his girlfriend's mother was staying at. Seeing most of the window open as it was a hot summer day.</p><p><b>“Yeah this one right here goes out to all the baby's mamas, mamas. Mamas, mamas, baby mamas, mamas.”</b> Damian starts to sing. <b>“I'm sorry Ms. Danvers (oh), I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize a trillion times.”</b> Alex looks out the guest room window and sees her daughter's idiot boyfriend. <b>“I'm sorry Ms. Danvers (oh), I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize a trillion times.”</b> Alex looks at Damian and says “You’re not welcome here anymore Wayne.” Damian just ignores her and just continues singing.</p><p><b>“My baby's mama mama, don't like me. She be doing things like having them boys come from her neighborhood. To the studio trying to fight me.”</b> “Just leave Kiara alone!” Alex tells him but he doesn’t listen as he sees Kiara looking out their bedroom window. Damian looks Kiara directly in her eyes. <b>“She needs to get a piece of the american pie and take her bite out. That's my house, I'll disconnect the cable and turn the lights out. And let her know her grandchild is a baby, and not a paycheck.”</b> “I know my grandchild is not a paycheck! Idiot!” Alex say rolling her eyes</p><p><b>“Private school, daycare, shit medical bills I’ll pay that.””</b> Damian smiles at his girlfriend. <b>“She wanna rib you up to start a custody war, my lawyers stay down”</b> Kiara unknowingly put her hand on her baby bump. <b>“Shit you never got a chance to hear my side of the story as we were divided. She will have fish fries and cookouts for my child's birthday. I ain't gonna be invited. Despite it, I show her the utmost respect when I fall through.”</b></p><p>Kiara looks down, because he never did get to tell his side of the story. <b>“All you do is defend that lady when I call you, yeah.”</b> He looks back to Alex and sings <b>“I'm sorry Ms. Danvers (oh), I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize a trillion times. I'm sorry Ms. Danvers (oh), I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize a trillion times.”</b> </p><p>“I love you Kiara.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kiara thought Damian didn't want the baby and that made her cry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>